Death Game's
by Zhechii
Summary: Ichigo dan kawan-kawan sekelasnya bahkan seluruh sekolah menjadi panik dan ketakutan dengan munculnya permainan tradisional yang mengharuskan nyawa taruhannya. Satu persatu mereka menjadi korban game itu. Mereka yang berhasil selamat harus menyelesaikan game berikutnya hingga akhir. Bagaimana akhir dari game ini? Dan siapa saja yang bertahan hidup? Silakan membacanya! (Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers : Bleach always belongs to Kubo Tite**

**Maaf sebelumnya, Jika yang tidak tahan dengan sesuatu yang mengerikan diharapkan 'Dilarang Membaca'**

* * *

_"Aku sangat benci dengan dunia ini. Aku sangat benci dengan mereka. Rasanya aku ingin sekali melenyapkan mereka. Aku ingin sekali mendengar rintihan mereka. Aku ingin sekali menyaksikan mereka berlumuran darah. Aku ingin sekali menyaksikan satu persatu dari mereka lenyap. Aku ingin sekali mereka menikmati permainanku. Permainan yang menyenangkan."_

_"Khi..hihi. Aku tidak sabar melihat satu persatu dari mereka menghilang dan berlumuran darah, mendengarkan teriakan mereka, melihat potongan tubuh mereka. Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi. Tidak sabar lagi melihat ekspresi mereka yang menikmati permainanku."_

_"Selamat datang di dunia permainan kematian ciptaanku. Aku harap kalian menikmatinya," sambut seseorang dari balik kegelapan._

* * *

**Permainan Pertama**

**(First Death Game)**

**Daruma Otoshi**

* * *

Di pagi hari yang cerah seperti biasanya Kurosaki Ichigo, pemuda berambut orange ini harus pergi ke sekolah untuk menuntut kewajibannya sebagai pelajar Karakura High School. Ichigopun memasuki ruangan kelasnya dan kedatangannya disambut hangat oleh para teman-temannya.

"Selamat pagi, Kurosaki_-kun_," sapa seorang teman wanita sekelasnya.

"Yo, Ichigo!" sapa seorang gadis tomboi yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Kurosaki, apa kamu tidak ingin mendengarkan curhatan hatiku yang ditolak gadis seksi yang baru aku temui tadi pagi?" kata teman Ichigo dengan merangkul bahu Ichigo agar tidak pergi darinya.

"Kamu mau apa lagi, Keigo!" marah Ichigo sambil melepaskan lengan Keigo yang melingkar di bahunya.

"Dengarkan curhatan hatiku!"

"Mizuiro, ada apa lagi dengannya?" tanya Ichigo pada temannya yang sibuk dengan telephone genggamnya.

"Entahlah" cuek Mizuiro.

"Mizuiro, KAMU SUNGGUH TIDAK SETIA KAWAN! TEMAN MACAM APA KAMU?!" maki Keigo.

Setiap kata-kata makian yang dilontarkan oleh Keigo sama sekali tidak direspon oleh Mizuiro yang masih sibuk dengan memainkan telephone genggamnya.

"Inoue, Tatsuki, Chad dan kau, Ishida, selamat pagi," balas Ichigo.

Semua teman baik Ichigo memberikan senyuman hangat kepadanya. Ichigo bergerak menuju tempat duduknya untuk meletakkan tasnya yang telah membuat capek salah satu bahunya.

"Orihime_-chan_~, dadamu sangat seksi di pagi hari. Sangat empuk rasanya aku ingin tidur sege..." Teman Orihime belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Tatsuki sudah meberikan tinjuan terlebih dahulu.

"Kamu butuh bantal, Chizuru! Bagaimana dengan bantal Tinjuanku?" tawar Tatsuki.

Seperti tontonan rutin di pagi hari, Chizuru dan Tatsuki selalu bertengkar mempermasalahkan Orihime. Ichigo, Chad, Ishida dan Orihime hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat mereka bertengkar.

"Yosh! Kalian semua kembali pada bangku kalian. Pelajaran telah dimulai. Aku akan menghitung mundur sampe 1 jika kalian belum berada di bangku kalian maka hukuman telah menanti kalian," suruh wali kelas Ichigo yang bernama Ochi Misato, guru wanita yang berpakaian jersey setiap mengajar.

"5...4...3...2...1 !Selesai!" Hentinya.

Misato-_sensei_ sangat kecewa tidak ada satupun murid yang terkena hukumannya. "Cih." Misato-sensei kembali pada tugas yakni memulai pelajarannya di dalam kelas.

Suasana kelas Ichigo menjadi hening seketika saat Misato Oichi memasuki kelasnya. Yang terdengar hanya suara gesekan alat tulis pada lembaran kertas dan suara wali kelas Ichigo yang sibuk menerangkan materinya di papan tulis.

Ichigo merasa bosan dan mengantuk sebab dia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang diterangkan oleh guru wanitanya itu. Sesekali Ichigo menguap karena rasa kantuk telah menyelimutinya.

"Apa tidak ada sesuatu yang menarik di sini?" katanya dalam hati.

"..."

"..."

_**"****Kau ingin mencoba tantangan permainan milikku?" **_tawar seseorang.

"Siapa kamu?" teriak Ichigo.

Suara teriakan Ichigo telah merusak konsentrasi mereka dan mereka semua melirik ke arah Ichigo. Ichigo menoleh kanan-kiri dengan panik dan ketakutan berusaha mencari sumber suara itu.

_**"Khi...Khi..."**_

"JAWAB AKU!" teriak Ichigo.

Meski Ichigo berteriak sekeras mungkin, pemilik dari suara itu sama sekali tidak memberitahukan indentitasnya yang sesungguhnya. Teman sekelas Ichigo hanya memandang aneh dengan sikap Ichigo yang seperti orang ketakutan.

"Kurosaki, kembali ke bangkumu!" perintah Misato.

_**"Kita akan memulainya. Welcome to Death Game's World!"** _sambut suara misterius itu lagi.

Tiba-tiba seluruh pemandangan di sekitar sekolah menjadi gelap kelabu tak terlihat lagi gedung-gedung yang menjulang tinggi di sekitar sekolah yang terlihat hanya warna gelap kelabu. Seluruh murid dari setiap kelas menjerit ketakutan dan panik. Pintu kelas terkunci rapat seakan-akan tidak ada yang diijinkan keluar dari ruangan kelas.

_**"First Death Game's akan dimulai!"**_

Ichigo, Misato, dan seluruh teman Ichigo menjadi cemas sebab mereka juga mendengarkan suara misterius itu. Hening dan takut serta cemas permainan apa yang akan mereka mainkan.

"Ichigo, apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Misato.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" jawab Ichigo.

"Kurosaki, _Sense_i! Tolong diam sebentar!" perintah Ishida.

"Apa, Ishida?"

"Dengarkan sebentar... ada suara!"

Ichigo dan Misato mengikuti perintah Ishida untuk menutup mulut. Di tengah keheningan dan kecemasan mereka, terdengar sebuah suara langkah kaki...bukan... suara benda kayu yang sedang melompat-lompat di atas atap. Mereka semua bertanya-tanya' suara apakah itu?'.

Bukan hanya suara lompatan benda yang terdengar di telinga mereka tetapi mereka perlahan-lahan mendengar suara nyanyian yang semula terdengar pelan lambat laun terdengar nyaring.

"Da..Daruma_-san_...ga koronda!"

"Daruma_-san_...ga koronda!

"Daruma_-san_ ga..koronda!

Ichigo dan penghuni kelas lainnya cemas sebab suara itu semakin mendekat ke tempat mereka. Keringat dingin membasahi tubuh mereka, detak jantung mereka berdetak semakin keras dari biasanya,semua mata mereka mengarah pada langit-langit kelas seperti menanti kemunculan sosok misterius itu. Suara lompatan dan suara nyanyian itu berhenti secara bersamaan. Tampaknya sosok misterius berhenti di sebuah titik tepatnya di atas meja Misato-_sensei._

"Daruma_-san_..."

Suara nyanyian itu terdengar lagi.

"DARUMA_-SAN_ GA KORONDA!"

Langit-langit tepatnya di atas meja Misato_-sensei_ mengajar runtuh bagaikan mendapatkan ledakan kecil. Bersamaan dengan itu, sosok misterius yang membuat mereka cemas dan takut telah menampakkan dirinya ke hadapan mereka.

Mereka terkejut melihat sosok misterius itu tak lain adalah sebuah boneka kayu berukuran bulat dengan bagian dalam yang kosong serta tidak memiliki kaki dan tangan., berwarna merah dan berlukiskan sebuah wajah Bodhidharma.

"Apa-apaan, siapa yang membawa boneka Daruma ini kemari?" tanya Misato sambil mendekati boneka tersebut.

'Daruma_-san_ ga KORONDA!" Boneka daruma itu bernyanyi kembali dan melompat lumayan kemudian kembali mendarat dengan suara nyaring dan seluruh ruangan bergetar dan tubuh Ichigo dan kawan lainnya terlempar menjauh dari boneka daruma itu berdiri bagaikan terkena angin ternado.

Alangkah terkejutnya Ichigo dan kawan sekelasnya melihat tubuh wali kelas mereka berlumuran darah dan tidak ada kepala. Serentak seluruh kawan Ichigo berteriak histeris melihat adegan mengerikan di depan mata mereka. Salah satu di antara mereka berusaha membuka pintu untuk melarikan diri tetapi tidak berhasil seakan-akan pintu terkunci dari luar. Bahkan mereka mencoba mendobrak pintu itu dengan kursi atau meja, tetap tidak berhasil malahan kursi dan meja tersebut hancur berkeping-keping. Akhirnya mereka pasrah dan tidak bisa berbuat apapun.

_**"Khi...Khi...Percuma kalian! Kalian semua akan bermain dengan Daruma-san ini! Pintu itu akan terbuka jika kalian berhasil mengalahkan boneka daruma-san ini dan melanjutkan permainan selanjutnya!"**_

"APA-APAAN INI?!"

_**"Peraturan dalam game ini adalah Daruma-san akan menyanyikan lagu ajaibnya. Kalian semua bisa bergerak jika Daruma-san ini bernyanyi dan berhenti bergerak jika Daruma-san berhenti bernyanyi. Jika kalian bergerak di saat Daruma-san berhenti bernyanyi maka KITTA!(putus!) atau BAKUDAN!(ledaklah!). Kalian semua akan bernasib sama dengan wanita malang itu!"**_

Ichigo dan kawan sekelasnya melihat kembali tubuh wali kelasnya yang terbaring di lantai dengan darah yang terus mengalir dari lehernya yang berlubang. Warna merah darah mewarnai lantai kelas mereka. Para teman wanita sekelas Ichigo sangat ketakutan.

Ichigo dan teman sekelasnya mendengarkan suara jeritan dari kelas sebelah atau bahkan seluruh kelas yang terdengar nyaring dan menyakitkan. Itu membuktikan bahwa tidak hanya kelas Ichigo yang bermain tetapi seluruh kelas bermain. Ichigo dan kawan-kawannya tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa lagi, mereka hanya bisa menelan ludah dan pasrah dengan takdir mereka.

_**"Tampaknya kalian ingin sekali mulai bermain. Kalau begitu, First Death Game's, Daruma-san Otoshi telah dimulai! Selamat beruji nyali!"**_

_**"Daruma-san akan bernyanyi dengan tempo irama yang berbeda-beda sesuai keinginannya. Jadi, berhati-hatilah dan berkonsentrasilah!"**_

_**"Daruma-san, silakan anda memulai permainan ini!"**_

Suara misterius itu menghilang setelah memberikan petunjuk dari permainan ini dan mempersilakan sang Daruma untuk memulai permainan.

"Orihime, tetaplah bersamaku!"

"Tatsuki_-chan_.." Orihime memegang tangan teman baiknya dengan erat.

Ichigo dan teman sekelasnya bersiap menghadapi tantangan game dengan nyawa taruhannya. Meski ketakutan, mereka semua harus berkonsentrasi terhadap lagu nyanyian Sang daruma itu jika tidak nyawa mereka melayang. Boneka Daruma itu tersenyum bahagia dan membayangkan bahwa berapa lagi jumlah tubuh yang mengeluarkan darah demi dia kemudian Daruma itu mulai menyanyikan lagu ajaib miliknya dalam tempo lambat.

Karakura High school pada hari ini tidak terdengar jeritan dan suara bahagia dari para murid-muridnya tetapi terdengar suara jeritan ketakutan yang memecahkan gendang telinga. Jendela kelas mereka berlumuran darah berwarna pekat. Warna hitam dan kelabu menambah kengerian suasana itu.

Dua jam kemudian,

"Daruma-san ga ko...ro..nda!" Daruma bernyanyi dengan tempo lambat.

Kini kelas Ichigo berubah sangat mengerikan, satu persatu teman mereka terbunuh dan meledak. Darah mereka terlempar kemana-mana sehingga mengubah warna tembok yang awalnya warna polos kini berubah menjadi warna merah amis. Darah itu bukan hanya berceceran ke tembok maupun ke meja dan kursi tetapi membanjiri lantai kelas mereka. Tubuh teman Ichigo yang mati masih terbaring di lantai sehingga mempersulit gerakan mereka apalagi dengan tempo irama lagu Daruma yang berubah-ubah sewaktu-waktu.

"DARUMA-SAN GA KORONDA!" Daruma itu bernyanyi dengan tempo yang cepat.

Salah satu teman Ichigo tidak sengaja menginjak tubuh kawannya sehingga membuatnya tersandung dan terjatuh di saat daruma itu berhenti bernyanyi. Dan "BAKUDAN!" Daruma itu berteriak dan Ichigo dan teman sekelasnya harus melihat lagi tubuh temannya meledak hingga berkeping-keping. Potongan kecil tubuhnya berceceran kemana-mana.

"AAA!" histeris teman wanita sekelas dengan Ichigo.

Ichigo, Ishida, Chad, Orihime, Tatsuki, Ryo, Mizuiro, Keigo, Chizuru, Mahana dan teman sekelas mereka lainnya sekitar berjumlah 12 orang yang tersisa dari permainan mematikan ini.

Ishida Uryu berada pada posisi hampir mendekati boneka Daruma itu dengan jarak sekitar sepuluh langkah lagi. Jika sang boneka Daruma bernyanyi dengan tempo lambat, Ishida yakin akan menyentuh Daruma itu dan mengakhiri permainan pertama ini. Tetapi tampaknya sang Daruma ini tidak membiarkan ini terjadi sebab dia terus-menerus bernyanyi dengan tempo cepat bahkan sangat cepat. Chad berada 5 langkah kaki di belakang Ishida yang diikuti oleh Orihime dan temannya sedangkan Ichigo berada di tengah dengan jarak 15 langkah dari Daruma itu berdiri.

"DARUMA-SAN GA KORONDA!" Lagi-lagi boneka Daruma itu bernyanyi dengan tempo cepat.

Ishida hanya bisa bersabar dengan melangkah satu langkah setiap boneka itu bernyanyi. Sang boneka Daruma itu tidak bisa membiarkan Ishida Uryuu mengakhiri game ini. Meski rasa lelah menyelimuti mereka tetapi mereka tidak bisa bergerak lega hingga boneka Daruma itu disentuh oleh mereka dan permainan ini berakhir.

5 menit kemudian,..

"DARUMA-SAN GA KORON...!" Ishida berhasil menyentuh boneka Daruma itu sebelum dia menyelesaikan lagu ajaibnya dan boneka itu menghilang tanpa jejak.

_**"Khi..Khi Selamat kalian berhasil menyelesaikan permainan pertama!"**_ ucap suara misterius lagi setelah Ishida berhasil menyentuh boneka itu.

Ichigo dan teman sekelasnya yang berhasil selamat jatuh lemas karena kelelahan yang mengharuskannya bergerak dan berhenti dalam tempo yang berbeda-beda di tambah lagi nyawa sebagai taruhan mereka. Mereka hanya memandang sedih teman-teman sekelas mereka menjadi korban permainan mengerikan ini bahkan wali kelas mereka. Pintu kelas Ichigo yang tertutup rapat kini terbuka tanpa ragu lagi mereka berebutan keluar dari kelas yang berbau busuk dan menyengat. Ichigo melihat ruangan kelas lainnya bernasib sama dengan kelasnya. Darah segar berceceran dimana-mana dan mayat tubuh teman-teman mereka berbaring tak berbentuk utuh lagi.

Ichigo dan kawannya berusaha untuk meloloskan diri dari sekolah mereka. Alangkah terkejutnya mereka sewaktu akan berada di halaman depan sekolah mereka, terdapat jurang yang dalam dan terpisah lumayan jauh dengan sebelahnya. Ichigo dan kawan-kawan merasa mereka benar-benar tidak bisa melarikan diri kutukan game ini.

_**"Aku sudah katakan pada kalian. Tidak ada yang boleh melarikan diri sampai game ini berakhir dengan permainan terakhir!"**_

"KAPAN PERMAINAN TERAKHIR DIMULAI?!" teriak salah satu dari merka.

_**"Ternyata kalian menikmati Death Game ini!"**_

"KAU GILA! SIAPA YANG MENIKMATI GAME INI?" bentak murid perempuan.

_**"Permainan kedua akan segera dimulai. Berkumpulah di gedung Auditorium"**_

Secara serentak, Ichigo beserta dengan para murid-murid karakura High School yang selamat dari game pertama tanpa pikir panjang dan berkeinginan mengakhiri game mengerikan ini berlari menuju gedung Auditorium yang diperintahkan oleh suara misterius itu.

Sesampainya di sana, mereka tidak melihat tanda-tanda permainan akan dimulai. Semua murid karakura High School memasuki gedung itu tanpa berpikir curiga. Tiba-tiba pintu masuk gedung Auditorium tertutup sendiri, Ichigo dan semuanya terkejut.

_**"Second Death Game's akan di mulai!"**_

Suasana gedung Auditorium menjadi hening dan mencengkam. Semua murid Karakura High School menantikan kedatangan permainan kedua dari Death Game's ini agar mereka dapat keluar dari kengerian game ini. Meski diliputi rasa ketakutan yang tinggi, mereka mencoba untuk berani menghadapi tantangan ini.

Sebuah lubang hitam muncul di hadapan mereka. Dari lubang hitam itu muncul sebuah tangan seperti tangan kucing dengan ukuran besar dan lama kelamaan, sosok itu terlihat.

Di hadapan Ichigo dan lainnya telah berdiri sebuah boneka Maneki Neko berukuran lebih besar daripada mereka semua.

"Maneki Neko?"

Maneki Neko adalah sebuah patung kucing yang biasanya digunakan untuk membawa keberuntungan. Mereka semua berpikir bahwa Maneki Neko yang sekarang berada di hadapan mereka tidaklah membawakan keberuntungan tetapi kematian untuk mereka.

Ichigo, Chad, Ishida, Orihime, Tatsuki dan Teman-teman lainnya menantikan seperti apa game yang akan dimainkannya bersama patung Maneki Neko itu?

Bersambung...

* * *

_**Chapter selanjutnya Maneki Neko...**_

Maaf jika kurang menarik. mohon di reviews! Semakin banyak reviews semakin baik aku memahami kekuranganku dan aku akan belajar memperbaiki kekuranganku.

Mohon maaf dalam story ini bakal ada para tokoh yang mati. Cerita ini hanya bersetting di Karakura High School dan tidak ada kaitannya dengan Soul Society. Thanks! See You Next!.


	2. Maneki Neko

**Disclaimers :** **I do NOT own Bleach even as much as I would like to.**

**Notice :**

**- This story had a rating 'M'**

**- Not for child's or People are scared.**

**- This story genre Horror/suspense**

**Aku mohon jika tidak kuat, kalian tidak perlu membacanya meski aku sendiri juga agak takut menulis cerita ini. Aku akan berjuang dan menyelesaikannya. Silakan membacanya!**

* * *

Chapter sebelumnya,

Ichigo dan kawan-kawan terlibat sebuah permainan maut yang menantang keberanian. Berani mempertaruhkan nyawa hanya demi permainan maut ini. Permainan pertama adalah 'Daruma Otoshi'. Dalam permainan ini, boneka daruma akan bernyanyi sebuah lagu ajaib " Daruma-san ga koronda!", setiap pemain boleh bergerak saat daruma itu bernyanyi dan berhenti bergerak jika nyanyian daruma berhenti. Daruma akan berteriak "Kitta!(Putus) dimana seluruh tubuh kalian akan putus dengan sendirinya atau Bakudan!(Ledaklah!) dimana tubuh kalian akan meledak hingga hancur berkeping-keping. Itu hukuman bagi siapa yang bergerak saat daruma selesai bernyanyi.

Ishida Uryuu berhasil menyentuh boneka daruma sebelum boneka tersebut selesai bernyanyi bertanda permainan pertama telah berakhir. Ichigo berserta teman sekolahnya yang berhasil bertahan mencoba untuk melarikan diri dari permainan gila itu akan tetapi Sang pembuat permainan tidak akan membiarkan korbannya lepas. Ichigo dan kawan-kawannya tidak dapat meloloskan diri karena terdapat belahan jurang yang memisahkan area sekolah dengan area lainnya. Ichigo dan kawannya tidak mungkin melompati belahan jurang yang cukup lebar karena itu sama saja dengan mati.

Sang pencipta permainan memberitahukan bahwa Ichigo dan kawannya bisa keluar dari kutukan itu dengan menyelesaikan tantangan game terakhir. Ichigo dan kawan-kawannya bertekad akan menyelesaikan permainan hingga terakhir. Sang pencipta permainan menginginkan Ichigo dan kawannya berlari menuju ruangan Auditorium untuk menghadapi permainan kedua. Permainan kedua akan segera dimulai dengan kemunculan sebuah patung kucing pembawa keberuntungan yang biasa disebut 'Maneki Neko' di hadapan mereka. Mereka cemas dan sedikit ketakutan sebab Maneki Neko di depan mereka tidak membawa keberuntungan melainkan kematian bagi mereka.

* * *

** Permainan Kedua**

**(Second Death Game's)**

**Maneki Neko**

* * *

"Maneki Neko?"

_**"Khi..hi..Jangan kalian berpikir bahwa Maneki Neko ini akan membawa koin keberuntungan bagi kalian tapi koin kematian yang akan kalian terima. Jadi, bersiaplah kalian!"**_

_**"Peraturan dalam game ini adalah patung Maneki Neko akan melompat-lompat seperti sebuah bola basket yang memantul. Maneki Neko tidak akan berhenti memantul sampai mengumpulkan koin kematian sesuai keinginannya. Maka dari itu, kalian harus mempersiapkan stamina untuk menghindari lompatan Maneki Neko dan kejelian mata kalian untuk mengetahui Maneki Neko berada"**_

"Gila! Memantul seperti bola basket di ruangan Auditorium yang dipenuhi manusia seperti ini. Jika terinjak oleh Maneki Neko, badan kami akan remuk terlebih lagi jumlah kami lumayan banyak sehingga kecil kemungkinan untuk menghindari Maneki Neko yang memantul," Pikir Ichigo dalam hati.

_**"Akhir dari game ini, jika kalian bisa menghindari Maneki Neko dalam waktu 15 menit atau kalian berhasil merobohkan patung Maneki Neko raksasa maka kalian dinyatakan berhasil dan lanjut pada permainan berikutnya."**_

_**"Aku tidak sabar mendengar jeritan kalian, suara remukan tulang-tulang kalian, melihat darah segar mengalir dan membanjiri area ini. Khi..hi..hi serta melihat wajah kalian yang ketakutan. Kita akan memulai permainan."**_

_**"Second death game's Maneki Neko dimulai! Maneki-san, silakan anda lebih banyak mengumpulkan koin kematian mereka!" **_suara misterius itu mempersilakan Maneki Neko untuk memulai permainan.

Ichigo dan kawan-kawan mengambil posisi siap. Pandangan mereka hanya tertuju pada patung Maneki Neko berdiri di depan mereka dengan wajah tersenyum lebar dan menyeramkan. 15 menit adalah waktu yang tersedia untuk mengakhiri game kedua ini. Ichigo dan kawan-kawan berpikir bahwa waktu 15 menit merupakan waktu yang cukup lama untuk bertahan dari permainan kedua. Mereka tidak tahu harus berapa nyawa yang akan berhasil melewati 15 menit dan berapa nyawa yang akan melayang.

Maneki Neko mulai melompat bersamaan dengan itu, waktu 15 menit mulai berjalan mundur. Ichigo dan kawannya menengok ke atas langit-langit. Alangkah terkejutnya mereka semua, sosok Maneki Neko yang melompat kini tidak terlihat kasat mata.

Ichigo dan kawannya mulai kebingungan dan panik, ke arah mana Maneki Neko itu akan mendarat. Perasaan was-was menghantui mereka, mereka semua melirik atas-bawah kanan-kiri untuk mencari Maneki Neko itu. Tubuh yang bergemetaran, keringat dingin mulai membasahi tubuh mereka dan tatapan tajam mengamati ruang auditorium.

Tiba-tiba,

"AKHHHH!" teriak seseorang.

Maneki Neko berhasil mendapatkan korban pertamanya yang sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Bagaikan tertimpa 5 kendaraan berat sekaligus, tubuh korban Maneki Neko hancur bahkan nyaris menyerupai secarik kertas. Maneki Neko berhasil melumatkan tulang korban bahkan isi organ korban. Darah segar bertumpahan kemana-mana. Ichigo dan temannya melihat wajah kesakitan si korban pertama perlahan-lahan remuk terbelah menjadi berkeping-keping dan bola matanya hancur hampir berbentuk putih telur mata sapi.

Ichigo dan kawannya yang melihatnya ingin rasanya mereka muntah di tempat setelah menyaksikan adegan menjijikan dan menganaskan di depan mereka. Maneki Neko mulai berancang-ancang akan melompat lagi. Maneki Neko melompat dan mencari korban kedua. Seketika murid-murid Karakura High School berteriak Histeris dan panik tak terkendalikan. Mereka berlarian histeris tanpa ujung.

Maneki Neko kembali mendapatkan mangsanya untuk kedua kalinya. Lagi-lagi tidak diketahui kapan dia muncul sehingga Ichigo dan kawannya dibuat lengah. Korban kali ini adalah seorang murid perempuan. Maneki Neko mendarat tepat di atas kepala murid perempuan itu sehingga kepala murid perempuan itu hancur tak berbentuk, Maneki Neko melompat mundur untuk melumatkan tubuh korban kedua dan tersenyum puas.

Ichigo merasakan firasat yang tidak enak dibalik senyuman puas Maneki Neko. Ternyata firasat Ichigo benar, Maneki Neko melompat kembali dan meluncur dengan cepat sehingga mangsanya tidak menyadarinya. Kali ini Maneki Neko tidak melompat lagi melainkan memantul setelah mengenai korban yang lainnya.

Maneki Neko memantul sangat cepat dan hampir tidak terlihat oleh mata. Satu persatu dari murid Karakura High School menjadi korban Maneki Neko dan ada pula yang berhasil menghindarinya. Suara jeritan yang memilukan terdengar di seluruh ruangan.

Maneki Neko terlihat sangat puas sekali menyaksikan satu persatu dari mereka hancur terbelah bahkan lumat seperti bubur. Warna merah darah menghiasi tubuh Maneki Neko. Maneki Neko itu terus mencari korban dan menghancurkan tanpa ada belas kasihan. Tubuh yang remuk, tulang tengkorak kepala korban ada yang terlihat hancur bersama isinya dan potongan tubuh yang terpisah dari tubuh utamanya berlimpangan dimana-mana.

Ichigo, Chad, Ishida, Orihime beserta lainnya berusaha menjaga jarak dengan Maneki Neko dan para murid lainnya.

"Sial! Maneki Neko itu cepat sekali memantul!"

Ichigo melihat waktu yang tersisa dari permainan itu. Waktu itu menunjukkan bahwa Ichigo dan temannya baru menggapai 5 menit dari 15 menit. Meski baru 5 menit, tapi Maneki Neko sudah mengurangi setengah dari jumlah murid Karakura High School.

"Kenapa waktu berjalan lambat? Apa karena kami ketakutan sehingga kami merasa sudah lama bermain?" bingung Ichigo.

Ichigo mengira bahwa Ichigo dan murid Karakura High School telah bermain cukup lama tetapi ternyata mereka baru menggapai 5 menit.

"Akh!" jerit Orihime yang terjatuh karena tersandung mayat murid Karakura High School.

Ichigo melihat Maneki Neko mulai memantul ke arah Orihime. Ichigo berteriak memanggil Orihime agar Orihime bangun dan menghindar. Akan tetapi, Maneki Neko itu memantul sangat cepat ke arah Orihime dan Orihime terdiam kaku.

"ORIHIME!" teriak Tatsuki yang berada jauh dari Orihime.

"Oni_-chan_, kita akan bertemu lagi," kata Orihime terdengar pasrah.

"Kurosaki-kun, Tatsuki-chan dan teman-temanku semua. Terima kasih," ucapan perpisahan Orihime.

Maneki Neko sudah berada tepat di atas kepala Orihime dan Orihime pasrah meski ketakutan. Dalam hitungan detik, Maneki Neko turun untuk menghancurkan kepala Orihime beserta tubuhnya. Ichigo, Ishida, dan teman sekelas mereka terkejut mengetahui Orihime akan menjadi korban selanjutnya.

"ORIHIME!" teriak Tatsuki disertai tangisan sedih tidak bisa menolong Orihime.

Ichigo melihat Maneki Neko berhenti bergerak dan tetap berada di Orihime. Tampaknya Maneki Neko itu tertahan sesuatu sehingga berhenti dan terlihat sedang bertarung.

"Inoue, kamu tidak boleh menyerah!" kata seseorang yang menolong Inoue.

Mata Inoue yang tertutup rapat mulai terbuka untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Alangkah kagetnya dia, melihat sosok pria tinggi besar berseragam Karakura High School sedang berjuang keras menghalau Maneki Neko itu.

"Sado_-kun_!" kaget Orihime.

Chad mulai kehilangan keseimbangan dikarenakan tubuh Maneki Neko 10 kali lipat lebih berat daripada alat berat. Chad merasakan perbandingan 1:1000 orang sewaktu menahan Maneki Neko. Tulang lengan Chad terasa ingin retak karena tak sanggup lagi.

"Sado-kun!" Ishida memanggil dan berusaha membantu Chad.

Ishida dibuat heran dan kagum pada Chad sebab Chad harus menopang beban Maneki Neko hanya seorang diri. Para murid Karakura High School yang berhasil langsung beramai-ramai membantu Chad dan Ishida. Ichigo harus cepat menemukan ide untuk mengalahkan Maneki Neko karena Ichigo yakin meski mereka saling membantu untuk menahan Maneki Neko tapi itu tak akan bertahan lama.

Sebuah ide terlintas di benak Ichigo. Ichigo langsung berlari menuju ke arah tirai berwarna hijau dan menariknya paksa sehingga jepitan tirai jatuh berserakan kemana-mana.

Ichigo langsung membawanya ke arah teman-temannya.

"Aku membutuhkan bantuan kalian semua. Seluruh murid perempuan bantu aku menarik mundur Maneki Neko. Seperti kita lihat, Chad dan yang lainnya tidak kuat lagi menahan beban Maneki Neko. Karena itu, aku mohon kerjasama kalian jika ingin keluar dari game ini."

"Percuma jika kita bergantung pada waktu. Cara lainnya adalah merobohkan Maneki Neko ini. Karena itu,.." mohon Ichigo

"Kamu bisa mengandalkan kami, Ichigo!"

Ichigo dan seluruh murid perempuan yang selamat sepakat dan terbagi menjadi dua tim yakni tim sebelah kiri dipimpin Tatsuki sedangkan tim sebelah kanan dipimpin oleh Ichigo.

Ichigo melempar sisi tirai yang lain ke arah Tatsuki dan timnya yang sudah berada di belakang sebelah kiri Maneki Neko dan mulai berkerja sama menarik mundur Maneki Neko. Seluruh kekuatan yang mereka miliki berusaha merobohkan Maneki Neko tetapi tidak semudah yang mereka bayangkan.

Seluruh murid Karakura High School tetap berusaha gigih dan mati-matian untuk merobohkan Maneki Neko meskipun waktu mereka tinggal 5 menit lagi tetapi tekad kuat ingin mengakhiri game membuat mereka semua berkerja ekstra. Mereka tidak ingin menjadi korban remukan Maneki Neko dan masih banyak game yang akan dilalui mereka.

"SIAL!" teriak Ichigo yang menggema.

Usaha mereka membawa hasil setelah sekian lama berusaha mati-matian, Maneki Neko itu pun jatuh ke belakang dan tertidur menindihi tumpukan mayat korbannya. Ichigo dan temannya bersorak gembira berhasil melumpuhkan Maneki Neko itu.

Patung kucing pembawa keberuntungan itu menghilang tanpa jejak sama seperti boneka daruma setiap Ichigo dan teman-temannya berhasil menyelesaikan permainan.

_**"Khi..Khi Selamat kalian berhasil menyelesaikan permainan kedua!" ucapan selamat dari pencipta game itu.**_

_**"Tampaknya Maneki-san gagal menghabisi nyawa kalian semua. Sudahlah, yang penting jumlah kalian berkurang. Permainan ketiga akan dimulai!"**_

" Tolong beri kami waktu istirahat sebentar. Kami sudah menguras tenaga terlalu banyak menghadapi Maneki Neko," pinta Ichigo dengan napas yang terenggah-enggah.

_**"..."**_

_**"Baiklah. Aku akan memberikan kalian waktu 10 menit beristirahat setelah itu, kalian semua berkumpulah di lapangan. Permainan ketiga akan dimulai."**_

Ichigo dan temannya sangat kelelahan menghadapi Maneki neko. Mereka semua tidak menyangka bahwa permainan mereka selanjutnya akan lebih sulit daripada boneka daruma sebelumnya. Ichigo dan temannya memanfaatkan waktu yang diberikan selama 10 menit untuk beristirahat dan menenangkan diri.

Sementara itu,

Di lapangan yang terletak di belakang gedung Karakura High School, terlihat dua sosok misterius yang sedang menantikan kedatangan Ichigo dan teman-temannya sambil bernyanyi riang,

_"Kagome, Kagome, kago no naka no tori wa_

_Itsu itsu deyaru yoake no ban ni_

_Tsuru to kame to subetta_

_Ushiro no shomen daare?"_

_(Artinya:)_

_"Kagome, kagome, burung dalam sangkar_

_Kapan kapan kau keluar? saat malam dini hari_

_Burung jenjang dan penyu tergelincir_

_Siapa yang ada tepat di belakang?"._

Bersambung...

* * *

_**Next Chapter : Twin Kokeshi.**_

_**Maaf, mungkin kurang sadis tapi Amel-chi sudah berjuang membuatnya sampai ingin muntah sendiri membayangkannya.**_

_**Terima kasih sudah bersedia membacanya. See You Next!**_


End file.
